the Nice one
by EpiellaSolly
Summary: this is my first fanfic! lawxluffy - Luffy is new to Grand Line High and bumps into the mean bully Trafalgar Law! Luffy thinks he is the friend of 'Torao' but Law does not think same. in the end, does Law will like Luffy? shonenai boyxboy
1. new student

hi! this will my first story fanfiction. Is Luffy x Law, I hope you do like! english do not my first language, sorry the mistakes! there will many! u.u

XXX

**LUFFY**

I am new to school Grand Line High. I like its very big, and food is good too. I met cool guy with green hair is a swordsman, his name Zoro. he used three swords, and he have big musles. I wish I have big musless like his does, but i dont know wy i cant. i stil am strong though. anyway today i run to the cafetia for lunch and bump into a guy with black hair and does looks like has not slept. he had hat with spots, jeans, and yellow hood. he Also has really cool tattoo! just like my brotther Ace! the guy was soo coool, but he look scary. i want to be his friend, so i do had be very hyper and ask the name.

"sorry scary guy! im new here and i just get to lunch, what is your name?"

"hmm. you are look weak. my name is Trafalgar Law."

"i am strong!, uh..tra-lo-uhh..Torao? my name is Monky D. Luffy!" i tell him he raise his hand for a shake.

"well nice to meet you Luffy-ya, i see you to around to the school." he smirk. wow, he is cool!

i want to talk to more to him but he left. wy do people do not like me? i am fun!

i get my lunch taht is lot of meat and i start to eat. the tables is full so im eat standing up.

"Luffy!" i hear someone call me.

i turn my head i see Zoro with group of his nakama.

"come to sit with us!" he shouts.

i was so happy! usually, nobody likes me cuz im stupid so they dont let me does sit with them or talk to them. Zoro is nice!

i sit down with him and notice the friend. they have one is pretty girl in orange hair, a tan man with long nose, and blonde cook with swirly brow.

"my name is Luffy! who are you?" i ask, i want to ask more but i dont want to annoy them.

"that is Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. they are my good nakama. but not Sanji, cuz he is a pervert." that's funny!

we talk together for the rest of lunch before i do leave to next the class. i have more friends now! this school is so nice! i wonder if the one Torao is my friend too?

XXX

**LAW**

that kid from when i bumped into looks really weak. he has some muscle, but he is skinny. i bet i could beat him up so easy. but for a reason, idont know, i look in the eyes of his and do not want to hurt him. it does not matter though becaus it does not mean anything. he can get lost and i wont care. i think... he looks like he is happy on outside, but when i see inside, he looks sad. i wonder why? I feel like I need to help him. what was his name again? was it not Lally? Lunbi? Luffy..yes thats his name. i have to remeber it!

XXX

that is all! please be nice i know the english is not the good one, but i try my best! thankyou for you read this! QwQ next chapter come soon! please do follow/favorite/review nice! i love your comments nice~!


	2. new friend

yay! i finish other chapter! i wish that this fanfiction would be more popular, but to who does read thankyou so so so much! TTuTT it means the most!

XXX

**LAW**

XXXschool just ended and me and the friend will go together to eat some pizza. its a Friday so were gonna have fun tons. its me, Zoro-ya, Bonney, Kidd, and Sanji. Bepo and Killer were supose to come but Bepo said that he got sick from a little buoy and Killer had to handle some "bussynes". so we were short a people few, but oh well. those two dont talk much alot anyways.

"hey, the new guy is weird, huh?" i heard Bonney say. we continu to walk.

"i know. that kid drives me nuts! he stole all the food in the cafetia Patty got so mad." Kidd said.

i was getting anoyed how they were talking about Luffy-ya. normal, i wouldn't care..i dont know wy i even think of helping that idiot.

"hey, the kid's pretty cool. he's real fun, too." Zoro-ya told the other two.

"yeah, he has a big stomac but he's nice if you get to kno him." Sanji added.

atleast Luffy-ya's got some friends to back him up.

"i only seen him one i bump into him, but he seem like nice guy." I also did say. "beside, he doesnt look like he can hurt someone."

at that moment, we hear some screaming. we turn our head to see the fat Alvida. she is bossy and thinks she is so pretty, but everyon will see she is not really. Alvida was on the middle of the street with concrete broke under her. the thing that shock me most was Luffy-ya standing front of pink haired nerd boy with his fist up few feet away from Alvida. did he punch her? i think the world likes to prove me wrong. Alvida was weak anyways. i think i would be to able to beat her up very easy. i still think i will win againset Luffy though.

"a-arigato, Luffy-san!" the nerdy pinkhair boy says bowing down to Luffy-ya repeatly.

"shishishi! she was fat and ugly hag anyway! that punch will make her look better!" Luffy-ya reply to the pinkhair. i find myself to chuckle a little.

"oi, Luffy! that was so cool! want to come have pizza with us?" Kidd, who use to be making fun of him, told Luffy-ya.

that would be nice if Luffy-ya could have the lunch with us, and maybe his little friend too. there's something wrong with him, and if i do want to be doctor, i have to figure out the problem.

"sure! Coby is coming too!" Luffy-ya

even if Luffy-ya had said that, it seemed like Coby-ya didnt wanted to came with us. Luffy-ya ended up dragging him off anyways.

later, we had so much fun talking and eat pizza together. when Luffy-ya smiled, i want to smile too. that is weird because i never smile. why?

XXX

**LUFFY**

XXX

I have so much fun at eat pizza! Kid and Baloney are really amazeing person. i got 2 new friend today, oh and also Coby!

I saw Coby getting beat up by an ugly whale so I saved him! it was so easy too! and I got a new friend from it! ive never had so many friends before. what else does this school have in the mind for me? im so glad gramps and Ace move with me here. im so happy. still, i feel so sad from the past. i should forget but it is hard. the only other friend i had is the name Sabo, but we move because of his dead. i remeber me and Ace cry so much that day. i just hope it does not happen again, and that it does not happen because of me...

XXX

thats the end of chapter 2! thanks for reading. favorite/follow/review nice! tell me how to learn english better! help me with mistakes too! thankyou! OwO


	3. new feelings

i made chapter three because i was bored, the house is boring, but i do not have no where to go today! 8)

XXX

LUFFY

I feel really sad today i dontknoe why but i do. i just woke up me and Ace will get ready for school. i dont feel like to go to day because im sad.i havent been sad since what hat happened to Sabo. maybe i am sick? i never been sick before so i dont knoe what its like. i remeber Ace was sick one time he have a cold. is this sad is what they call a cold? probably not but could be. i decide to telled Ace because he can help me.

"Ace i dont feel to good. i think i maybe sick?" i told Ace, who was put the shoes on himself.

"hmmm if you are sick you can stay home but i wont be here to day till after the school so you be alone. sorry. is that okay?" he says.

"yeah i will just lay done." i said.

"okay bye bye little brother. see you later." Ace says he walks out the door to school.

so i will be alone the hole day? i will feel lonely. i think lonely is more worser then pain. i hate lonely. it remind me how that i was alone before i meet Ace and Sabo. i was happy now though so i think this wont kill me. its only a bit hours right?

XXX

LAW

Luffy-ya didnt come to school today not that i did care about him. hes a geek who is too hyper. its hard to say that because i feel sad thinking about that. normal i really wouldnt care for anyone. like this person in front of me. so. annoying!

"get out. this is my territory!" i yell at the kid name..uhh..what was the name? Syrup? Watsap? i dont remeber but he has a very long nose.

"i tell you i have eit thousand men at my feet! you hurt me they will hurt you!" he lies. everyone knoes his a liar. maybe thats why he has the nose of the pinocchio.

i hit him with handle of the nodachi. he runs away from me. what an idiot.

anyways back to Luffy-ya. he was fine yesterday but i think that pizza was to much for him. he ate seven boxes. his like a monster. i never see nobody eat so much before but i smile the hole time i watch him because he was having a good time. who can blamed him? i hope his okay though because if his not i am worryed. his mom and dad are possible helping him right now though. he will be okay.

XXX

okay this chapter really so short but i want to end right there because the next chapter have more drama! please review/favorite/follow! no one likes my bad english UnU


End file.
